Star Piece
|} The Star Piece (Japanese: ほしのかけら Star Piece) is a valuable item introduced in Generation II. In the core series games Price | 4600| 4900}} |N/A| 4900}} | 4600| 4900}} | 48000| 4900}} |N/A| 4,900}} |N/A| 6,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Star Piece can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 9800. Effect In , exchange with Mr. Fuego in Fuego Ironworks for one of each color of Shard. In Unova, exchange with a man in Anville Town for a PP Up (Saturday and Sunday only). Description |A hunk of red gem. Sell very high.}} |A red gem shard. It would sell for a very high price.}} |A shard of a pretty gem that sparkles in a red color. It can be sold at a high price.}} |A shard of a pretty gem that sparkles in a red color. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |A small shard of a beautiful gem that demonstrates a distinctly red sparkle. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |A small shard of a beautiful gem that gives off a distinctly red sparkle. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Ruins of Alph | Goldenrod Underground ( ) (gift from Jose) Held by (2% chance) |- | | Routes , , , and | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Mt. Moon, , Resort Gorgeous, Outcast Island | Treasure Beach (reappears occasionally) Resort Gorgeous (possible reward from Selphy) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Mt. Coronet , Veilstone City , Fuego Ironworks , Stark Mountain | The Underground, Iron Island Held by (5% chance) |- | | , Ruins of Alph, Cinnabar Island | (except Ruins of Alph and Cliff Cave) Goldenrod Tunnel ( ) (gift from Jose) Held by (5% chance) |- | | | , , , |- | | Chargestone Cave, Dragonspiral Tower, Challenger's Cave, Giant Chasm Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About art" survey) | Pinwheel Forest (daily, smash the challenge rock with a Pokémon) Black City (Piper) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Desert Resort, Reversal Mountain, Giant Chasm, Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Which songs can you relate to?" survey) Join Avenue ( reward) | Pokéstar Studios (gift after completing a movie) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) Pokémon Dream Radar (Simulator α, Simulator β, Simulator γ) |- | | | |- | | , Lumiose City, Camphrier Town, Azure Bay, , Terminus Cave | Battle Chateau (except Glittering Cave) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , , and , Meteor Falls, Mossdeep City, Shoal Cave, Mirage Island (north of ) | Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Hyper Rank Contest) (15% chance after rematch with Dusty) (except Mirage spots) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Seaward Cave, Ten Carat Hill, Poni Plains | Hano Beach (sometimes dropped after ambush encounters) Smashing rocks with Tauros Charge or Sharpedo Jet (Routes and , Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Plains, Resolution Cave, Poni Coast) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Seaward Cave, Ten Carat Hill | Hano Beach (sometimes dropped after ambush encounters) Smashing rocks with Tauros Charge or Sharpedo Jet (Routes and , Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Breaker Coast, Poni Plains, Resolution Cave, Poni Coast) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Pokémon Tower, Silph Co. | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Star Piece in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon GO Using a Star Piece increases the amount of Stardust the player earns by 50% for the next 30 minutes. Description |A small shard of a beautiful gem. Earns 50% more Stardust for 30 minutes.}} |} |} Acquisition Star Pieces can be obtained by purchasing that are available in the in-game shop during special events. Additionally, the player receives a Star Piece when completing part 3 of the Special Research "A Mythical Discovery", part 5 of the Special Research "A Ripple in Time", and part 8 of the Special Research "Let's GO, Meltan". In the anime In Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, found a Star Piece during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for and by Olivia. In the dub, it was incorrectly referred to as a Comet Shard. In the manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Hazel VS Almond!, Almond won a Star Piece in a contest held by Grandpa, giving it to Hazel. In the TCG Star Piece was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English e-Card Series (the Japanese e-Card Era) in the expansion. At any time between turns, if the Pokémon this card is attached to is Benched and has 2 or more damage counters on it, the player may place the appropriate Evolution card from their deck on top of that Pokémon. This counts as evolving that Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=星星碎片 |zh_cmn=星星碎片 |fr=Morc. Étoile Morceau d'Étoile |de=Sternenstück |it=Pezzo Stella |ko=별의조각 Byeorui Jogak |pt_br=Pedaço de Estrela |es=Tr. Estrella Trozo Estrella }} Category:Items Category:Exchangeable items Category:Valuable items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Sternenstück es:Trozo estrella fr:Morceau d'Étoile it:Strumenti di valore#Pezzo Stella ja:ほしのかけら zh:星星碎片（道具）